When a Bright Star Died
by Coheed and Cambria's Vet-Joker
Summary: Everything has a beginning; this is how a Deoxys' life as a Shadow Pokemon started.-Oneshot


He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness. "Wh-what is this...?", he murmured; "...where am I...?" He closed his eyes and opened them again, but still nothing. He felt cold, and it was so dark that it seemed to him like he'd never feel warm or see the light ever again. He screamed; this was a nightmare. A twisted dream...he hadn't been captured by Team Cipher...he hadn't been attached to a machine...and that machine hopefully wasn't affecting him in some way still...

But he knew he was kidding himself. It had happened; he HAD been captured, and he was probably being turned into a Shadow Pokemon even now. He tried to see one last time, and at long last, he saw something: but it wasn't something he wanted to see. He reached forward weakly as best he could, and was met with strong fortified glass: he was looking at a white room full of complicated equipment through that same glass. He was in a pod, floating in some kind of purple liquid.

He started to panic; tubes and pipes were connected to him at multiple points on his body, and were also draining him of something while at the same time injecting something in him. He shook violently; there was movement outside the pod, and suddenly a woman with her black hair in a bun and wearing a labcoat was standing before him, observing his spasming curiously through the glass while writing on a note-pad. She didn't seem particularly worried. More movement was seen, and another scientist, this time a cropped fair-headed man, joined her and said something. His words couldn't be heard by the being in the tank, who shook still more violently. The woman seemed confused by the man's words, and gestured to the being, but the man answered firmly with a point towards a button on the pod. The woman sighed, and the being watched with horrified eyes as she reached for the button; that one button seemed to be the deciding point of his fate, and he now started to thrash about wildly, to which the man seemed to be worried about, and asked the woman to hasten. She looked one more time at the being, who was making the pod rock with his movements, then pushed the button.

Almost instantly, he felt something within him change, as the tubes sent what seemed to be liquid lightning surging throughout him; he felt his heart die as the door letting his emotions in was closed; he felt his own panic fade as an eerie emptiness replaced all other emotions; and he felt a cold numbness unlike anything he felt before enter his veins and empty eveything that was him of all light, warmth and happiness. His limbs went limp as his eyes glazed over and went dull; his head hung and his thoughts turned to nothing. He was just a doll, now; a doll that could be picked up and used at any time, but would remain inert otherwise. He was vaguely aware that he was a Shadow Pokemon now, but didn't seem to care. Nothing mattered to him now. All was lost...

He wasn't even aware of the scientists leaving him, both satisfied with the successful conversion. He just stayed in that zombie-like state for what seemed like an eternity- until he was rudely awakened from his stupour by a tapping on the glass. He looked up lazily to see through the pod's barrier the same fair-headed man who had ordered his tranformation a while back. He became aware of the fact that a week had in fact passed, not an eternity, and watched in fascination as the man gave a horribly fake smile and said something. He had no idea what the man was saying, but began to feel something within him: a fiery, burning feeling that made him want to lash out at the man. As the scientist kept talking nonsense, this feeling grew until he realized what it was: pure, unrestrained hatred. Here was the bastard who initialized his transformation, and he was stuck in a pod, unable to do a thing? He narrowed his eyes hatefully; the scientist looked confused, and peered closer through the glass. At that moment, the being felt some kind of dark power build up inside him. and suddenly, he was wreathed in a dark aura. The man outside the tank looked alarmed, and started to back away, but too late: the being released that power within as a black whirlwind originating from his chest that shattered the glass of the pod and sent the man flying into the wall directly opposite. The being dropped onto the floor of the lab onto his hands and knees as he fell out of the pod, the liquid pooling around him. However, his dormant psychic abilities kicked in, and he floated off the ground, looking around before his gaze rested on the man on the floor in front of the wall. Instantly, the being rushed forward and picked up the man, slamming him into the wall with great force. The scientist yelled, something that sounded like, "Deoxys, stop! I command you!" The being recognised the word 'Deoxys' as the name of his species, and whispered in a voice colder than space, "Die..." He pushed the man further up against the wall, repeating, "Die!" The man screamed, then again as the Deoxys flung him from the wall to send him sprawling onto the floor. He looked relieved at being released, but this look turned to horror as the Shadow DNA Pokemon raised his hand; the floor beneath the man glowed purple, and the man screamed as massive black spikes erupted forth and shredded him to bits, blood and other matter flying all over the place to spatter the walls as well as the Deoxys red.

The Shadow Deoxys paid no heed to the gore on his form, and noticed the blaring alarms ringing through his head; he paid them no further heed and floated to the white metal door of the room. When it refused to open, he growled and hit it with all four of his tentacles while covered in that black aura; the door flew off it's hinges. He went through like some kind of ghastly phantom, and looked around; he was in a white corridor with red lights flashing from the ceiling. At the end of the corridor around the corner, two men wearing some kind of stylized uniform bearing the black 'X' against the blue background appeared. One of them yelled something incomprehensible, but the Shadow Deoxys shifted into Speed Forme and was in front of them in a flash; he stabbed them both with his tentacles, running them through, and threw them down the corridor around the bend. He then zoomed all the way down the corridor, lashing out at and killing anyone who got in his way.

Eventually, he reached the end of the corridor which must have run the length of the base to arrive in a huge, domed white room. There were Cipher scientists everywhere in a circle around him, all with various Shadow Pokemon before them. They all looked nervous and afraid, but also ready to destroy what now seemed to be a 'failed experiment.' The Shadow Deoxys' eyes widened and he whipped around to look at them all; one of them opened his mouth to give the attack order, and that was all the DNA Pokemon needed to go absolutely beserk. He closed his eyes, then shifted into Attack Forme and threw his head back, four tentacles flying out as he roared bloody blue murder. At that, his form turned pitch-black and from it a black bursting bubble of Shadowy energy ripped forth, expanding and destroying everything that fell within it's range- that is, the entire base was absorbed.

When it was over, a lone figure stood at the centre of a crater, surrounded by smoking and burning debris, hunched over and breathing heavily. The sky was a stormy grey, then lightning flashed as both rain and what looked like purple hail fell; this was in fact Shadow Hail, initiated by the use of a Shadow Pokemon's Shadow Storm. The figure remained hunched as the rain fell on him and rain began to drip from his angular body; he heard a sound in the debris, and inclined his head slightly to see a piece of wreckage shifting about as something underneath attempted to move. He got up and easily lifted it away to reveal the burned and bruised form of the woman who he had first seen upon awakening all that time ago. She was gasping, blood trickling in a steady stream from the corner of her mouth as shrapnel had embedded itself in her gut. Upon seeing him, she didn't seem frightened; only curious. "You...speak..", she whispered, barely able to form coherent words in her pain; "..I...know that you...are..intelligent...", she continued before she gargled her last words: "...what...are you...called..?" The Deoxys looked into her now glazing eyes, and whispered with tears in his eyes:

"My...name...is...Sirius."


End file.
